


Mystery Boy

by lylakatzcriss



Series: 14 days of QuaranKlaine [2]
Category: Glee, klaine - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23416027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lylakatzcriss/pseuds/lylakatzcriss
Summary: Kurt didn't know he wasn't the only out gay kid in his school.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: 14 days of QuaranKlaine [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681765
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Mystery Boy

Kurt Hummel was a outcast. Him and the entire school knew it. What he didn’t know was that he wasn’t the only out gay kid in his school. This boy. Kurt would see him in the hall way. Sometimes in class too but, mostly they would steal looks and the boy would wink or smirk at Kurt. The thing that caught Kurt’s eyes was the Cheerio uniform. Kurt was one once too. It was very short lived but, he doesn’t think he could be under Couch Sue Sylvester. He arrived at his locker putting stuff away from his first few periods. When a note falls out. 

“meet me by the bleachers at lunch-BA”

Kurt looked around he didn’t see him nearby. This is crazy Kurt thought. He barely knew the boys name. He blushes thinking what the boy might actually want. Only one period before lunch he can do this. The period went by as slow as it can but, the second the bell rang Kurt was gone. Speed walking towards the bleachers. He was out of breath but, he saw him and smiled. 

“Kurt Hummel” Kurt gulps “um yes. That’s me.” The boy turns around and the first thing Kurt notices is his eyes. God are they hazel or are they green. Kurt can’t really tell. 

“You know I’ve been watching you for a while now.” The boy starts to walk closer as Kurt moves back until his back hits the fence. “your really beautiful. Did you know that?” Kurt shook his head no not trusting his words. 

“I know your gay and you don’t have to be scared. I am too.” Blue and Hazel eyes meet Kurt looks down not trusting himself at all.

“I don’t even know your name.” “It’s Blaine” 

And just like that Blaine’s lips are on Kurt’s neck. Kurt has never felt this before. This boy just giving himself to him. Kurt moans not trusting his hands they hold Blaine’s hips, pulling them closer. Blaine laughs slowly moving his way up Kurt’s neck to his lips. Kurt didn’t know how to respond. He this was his first kiss. His first everything it seems. Slowly starting to kiss back Kurt’s hand make their way behind Blaine’s neck playing with Blaine’s hair or whatever wasn’t still in gel. Kurt could really really get used to this. 

He pulls away thinking they should stop before something else happens.

“That was” Kurt says trying to catch his breath hands still on Blaine just needed to feel close. 

“Amazing. Um how about you come back to my place after school? I can drive you home.” 

Kurt just nods. 

“yeah yeah I would love too.” The bell rings and Blaine steal one last kiss before leave. 

Running to Sue’s office out of breath. He doesn’t care to knock. “porcelain? What can I do for you?”

“I need to join the cheerios.” Sue looked up placing her glasses off placing them on the desk and nods “Take a seat”

**Author's Note:**

> This one was a little harder to write only because I don't usually write Cherrio Klaine. Thank you guys for taking the time out and reading my stories. I know these are pretty short I am trying to keep them between 500-1,000 words. Some will be longer some will be shorter. I hope you guys enjoy reading them as much as I enjoy writing these boys.-Lyla


End file.
